Inseparable - Strangled Red
by Enchanted Arkos
Summary: Based off of the Pokemon creepypasta Strangled Red. A first person account of the main protagonist of the Strangled Red game, Steven. This is Steven's emotion throughout the story and what he decides to do after. I put this as rating T because it may scare a younger audience. The Missing One takes over...


Inseparable.

Me and Miki and inseparable.

Together.

Me and Miki are together.

Powerful.

Me and Miki are powerful.

Or.

So.

I.

Thought.

"Yes" I told him after saying no several times.

I said yes to giving Miki away. Away to my brother, Mike.

He needed to finish the pokedex so that we'd both be Pokemon masters.

However.

That moment when I said yes was the start of my life breaking down.

Slowly and painfully.

We walked to the pokecenter so we could use the trading machine. Every step towards it made me more and more afraid. I faced the floor, like I had lost a battle.

The trade had begun. I watched in anticipation, hoping that nothing would go wrong. I jinxed it.

Miki got stuck in the trading tube as it went through some difficulties. Sparks came out of the machine and a fire occurred.

Nurse Joy immediately noticed and went to get a fire extinguisher. I however, dropped to my knees and just stared at it. Mike came over to comfort me saying "Steven, I'm so sorry!" But it was too late. I had already lost everything.

Miki... My inseparable Miki... My powerful Miki... My miki that was always with me... faded from existence.

After that. Everything I felt just felt... empty. I was missing the most important part of me, my everything, my Miki!

Slowly my popularity faded and I quited being a Pokemon master.

Even a year after, people would look at me like I was a monster... an unfinished puzzle.

Where there were hype around me before, there was just silence and people turned away from me.

The people I knew... My brother... Professor Oak... The people of Pallet Town... Would always ask me "Are you ok?" "Do you need help?" "Want to talk to me about it?"

I would always reply no.

I felt like I was being strangled by the emptiness in my heart and that everything I loved escaped from my heart and was teasing me like when someone takes your things and you desperatley run after them as they torment you the whole way.

I decided to end this feeling.

One night, I retrieved the Missing One. It could do anything. Even bring Miki back.

So I did. I brought it back. But it was not the Miki I once knew.

It had a horrible scratch on it's neck and white eyes.

This was not my Miki.

Angered by the foul trick that had been played on me, I threw the pokeball out the window and dropped onto my knees, crying.

When will this suffering end?

How much longer will this feeling haunt me until it's satisfied...?

Then, I remembered how it started, the trade with my brother Mike.

I walked over to his bed and watched him sleep soundly as if nothing ever happened.

"How are you sleeping easy..." I asked.

I had an idea.

I pulled out the Missing One's pokeball and was ready to use strangle.

A huge smirk spread across my face, although inside I was crying.

"Mike..." I cried.

At this point I had no control.

It had taken me.

The missing one had taken me.

Now i was trapped on the inside as I witnessed this red eyed monster that I had become start it's evil scheme that it thought was funny.

I was about to open the pokeball and unleash hell, however just as i started to open it, Professor Oak rushed into the room.

Sweat was dripping down his face like he just ran all the way from his lab, which i expect atcually happened.

"Steven!" He panted. "Don't do it! You can't!"

I slowly turned to him. One look at my red eyes made him step back in fear.

"In a world that cheated me... Why should I play fair...?" I replied. These very words would stick to him for the rest of his life.

"These things happen Steven... You were just unlucky... But you still have a chance to save yourself..." Oak explained.

I laughed at that statement.

"Save myself? I already died when Miki did." I laughed again, with the smirk of a killer.

Professor Oak's determined expression turned into a upset one.

"Steven please... Everyone misses you... Get rid of the missing one!" The professor tried to persuade me.

"But... it can do anything... it can..." I tried to think of what it could do but no words came out. I just... knew.

"It is the thing making you feel this way! It is the thing manipulating your feelings!" Oak continued. Everything he said just sounded like nonsense, lies put together to convince me to return.

"It hasn't done anything wrong..." I said without thinking. It was controlling me.

With the last of my strength, I had to do something. I had to stop it from doing anything terrible to me and people i care about.

There was only one thing to do. There was no other way to get rid of it. I couldn't smash the pokeball, it was already inside me.

The way I'll get rid of it... will also stop it from getting into anyone else.

Maybe then... I'll still be a hero.

A champion who's biggest weakness was his love for his pokemon.

I decided.

Ignoring oak, I hung my head in shame and stumbled over to the now smashed window in my room. I opened it fully and looked at the tree outside. There was rope hanging down from it that me and Mike used as a swing when we were younger.

"Perfect..." I smiled.

"S-steven! What're you doing?!" Oak screamed. It was enough to wake my brother up.

Oak rushed over to me, I quickly made my escape out the window and landed on my feet. Mike scrambled over too, both him and Oak stuck their heads out the window and started shouting useless nonsense for me to come back.

I grabbed the rope and made a knot in it, with a big enough hole to fit a head, it would close if something got in it. I grabbed one of the foldable chairs that leaned against the side of the house.

As I put the chair up, Oak and Mike would shout at me saying "Don't do it!" and "Please Steven!" But at this point, the missing one had taken over me, this was the last thing i could do, with powerful strength like Miki.

I climbed onto the chair and faced the hole in the rope with a smile.

"Inseparable.

Me and Miki will be inseparable.

Together.

Me and Miki will be together.

Powerful.

Me and Miki will be powerful." Were my last words before...

SNAP!

Gone.

Oak and Mike stared in shock... For all the could see...

 **Was a strangled Red.**

 **-THE END!-**

Thank you for reading my creepypasta fanfiction. I thought it would be nice to have Steven's point of view and mind to add onto the 'Strangled Red' creepypasta. This is my favourite creepypasta... I know there are better but i really liked this one. I wanted to add in Steven's feelings and what happened after the original creepypasta ended. This may not be my best fanfiction, there may be mistakes, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. Leave any comments, good or bad! I don't mind criticism as long as it helps me improve! So, thanks again and sorry if i creeped you out, i wanted this to be spookier than the original, although that is extremely hard.


End file.
